1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a passenger car having a table board. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a vehicle having a moveable table board that includes supporting and seating elements.
2. Discussion
DE 92 17 039 U1 has disclosed a passenger car in which a load surface of a luggage compartment can be moved out of the luggage compartment for loading and unloading. With the vehicle tailgate open, the load surface can here be adjusted horizontally between an out-of-use position, in which the load surface is accommodated completely in the luggage compartment, and a position of use, in which the load surface projects longitudinally or rearwards from the vehicle. The loading and unloading of this load surface is thus simplified. In the case of a passenger car in which the load surface is at a relatively high level above the underlying surface on which the vehicle is standing, the known extendable load surface can also be used as a table.
DT 26 47 891 A1 has disclosed a folding table/seat combination in which a table board and at least one seat can be pivoted relative to one another between a set-up position, in which the table board and the seat are horizontal and a front edge of the seat is close to one end of the table board and underneath this end, and a folded position, in which the seat is essentially parallel to the table board. Moreover, the known folding table/seat combination has a folding stand which, on the one hand, supports the table board and the seat in the set-up position and, on the other hand, allows the table board and the seat to be pivoted into the folded position or into the set-up position.
As illustrated by the above examples, many activities would be facilitated by having a table-like surface for various items. In fact, many activities center around automobiles and the ability to provide a table board would be extremely advantageous. For example, the activity commonly referred to as `tailgating` could be more convenient if a table was available for the purpose of supporting food and drink thereon. In fact, this activity most likely received the name `tailgating` by individuals using the tailgate of a pick-up truck either as a table or as a seating surface for the participants. However, those individuals that would like to participate in such an activity without a pick-up truck need to transport a table within the interior of their vehicle, which is inconvenient and takes up desired interior space. Even having a pick-up truck only provides a crude type of table board and a limited and awkward seating ability.
There is, therefore, a need to provide a vehicle table board that includes seating and support elements that can be used in a convenient manner. There is also a need to provide a table structure that is easy to use and is stored compactly in the interior of the vehicle which will increase customer convenience.